gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE Trolling/3
Erza: Hey, guys - it's Erza. Jellal invited a thirteen-year old kid from MW3. He invited him here at Black Ops 2, at Hijacked. It's a 1V1 match where I get to perfectly piss his day off. Currently using Ballista with the iron sights, sub to our channel if you want to be a part of the trolling army and I'll see you guys later. Erza: There's no way you can beat me in a quickscope. Victim: ...in a quickscope? Quickscope? Yeah, well shut your mouth. I got my boosted guns..so, I'm all good. Erza: You're all good with the boosted guns? How'd you get a boosted gun, this is just a custom game. Victim: Well, I boosted...and I got a gold. Erza: Let's meet the metal here. Erza encounters the victim on the left-middle side of the top deck. The victim first fires his sniper rifle, then Erza. The victim pulled four shots on Erza that missed due to Erza jumping around and moving about. Erza: Right buddy, you can't beat me...you can't beat me! Dodging and leaving... The victim pursues Erza on the right-side of the top deck. Erza takes out her secondary, a pistol then headshots the victim. Victim: Oh my god! Total hacks. There goes again with the headshot hacks. Wha? From where did you get the aimbot? Alright, how 'bout I don't report you if you tell me from where you got these hacks. Erza: What hacks? Victim: The headshot hacks. Erza: What do you mean? The victim shoots, he can't pay back the kill because Erza is moving about the left side of the top deck. Victim: The bullets are going through you! Erza: No, they're not. Erza plants a C4, the victim steps on it and the C4 explodes. Victim: He-he-he-he-heeey! Nice one! I use C4 when I clearly said that I was gonna use a sniper! The victim laughs Erza: What? I am using a sniper. Victim: SHUT THE FUCK UP. Erza switches to her primary sniper rifle, and fires it. Victim: Ugly bastard. Erza: I am using a sniper. The victim pursues her, then he was killed by Erza's secondary. '''Erza': What? See that? I thought you're gonna beat me really bad? Victim: I will beat you really bad. Hey, check out my YouTube channel. It's called m-i-m-i-m-o-i-z-e. Erza: You're a YouTuber, you can't beat me in a one-v-one, this is embarassing. Erza pursues the victim and kills him using her secondary. Victim: I'm a YouTuber and I'm a pro MLG gamer and I'm in the OpTic...okay! Come on! This is...weird! Erza: You're an OpTic and you can't even beat me dude. We're playing normal games, maybe you're just in to get better internet or something, I'm not sure what the problem is, but... Erza kills the victim using her secondary. Erza uses a UAV. Victim: No, I'm actually...I'm actually a four-bar. You're just hacking for some reason. You suddenly know where I'm at. Erza: Because I... Victim: Suddenly, all of the motherfucking sudden. Erza: I had a UAV up. Erza kills the victim again. Victim: No, you DON'T. Ah-ha-ha-ha! Think I'm gonna rage? Well, I'm not. I'm not a rager, I'm not a loser. Erza: But you can't...but you said you're gonna beat me in a one-v-one, but you can't back up the talk. Victim: can't back up the talk...can't back up the talk. I'll beat you any day. Just let me get a kill, just let me get a head start next time. The victim kills Erza for the first time in the game. Erza: See? You got me. Victim: Oooooooh! Watch that! Watch that! Watch that! Oooooooooooh! Erza: It..it only took you like... The killcam shows that the victim took an entire magazine just to kill Erza. Erza looks at the scoreboard. She got six kills in one death, the victim gets six deaths and one kill. Victim: Bitch, motherfucker, shut your mouth! Sit down, dog. Sit down! Sit down! Erza: Scoreboard! Scoreboard! Scoreboard! Scoreboard! Scoreboard! Scoreboard! Victim: Scoreboard! Erza: Teabag! Erza goes up to the victim's corpse on his last death and she tea-bags it. Victim: I'm gonna report you right now. Let me report you right now. Erza: For what, being good at one-v-ones? Victim: For being a PUSSY, motherfucker. Erza: No, I'm winning the one-v-one match up. Victim: Hey...I'm gonna use a hack...and can you um..not report me? Erza: Why would I report you? You don't have any hacks. You lied. Victim: I do. You'll see. The victim again kills Erza, pulling a lot of rounds. Erza: You got me. There you go. See? But why does it take you so many bullets, but all the OpTic videos that I watch, it only takes one shot? Victim: Yeah, 'cause it's a headshots only. Erza: This isn't on headshots only. You said it's a hack. Victim: I know! 'cause there's a headshots-only option in Black Ops 2 'cause Treyarch has restored it. But you've hacked it and made it like that, smart one. Erza was killed by the victim again, using Erza's secondary the victim snagged on Erza's last death. Erza: See? You got me. See? You're in a roll now. Is that two in a row? Victim: Yeah, see. See? It's my hack. I told you, I'm hacking. I have the Five Seven, and I can hack. Watch. Is that a faster shot? Watch it when I kill you. Erza: Yes, that's a good trigger-finger. The victim fires the Five Seven rapidly. Erza, out of the victim's sight planted a C4 on her place. Erza lures the victim to the C4. The victim tried to kill her, but the C4 exploded, causing the victim's death. Victim: FUCK no. Hell no, motherfucker. Erza: Can you... Victim: Hell-motherfucker-no. Erza: Can you watch your language here, sir for a moment please. It's really abusing my ears. Victim: Really? I'm sorry, man. I'll be..respectful as I can. Black Ops 2 Beta Troll! 1V1 Rager Trolled! Dumbest Black Ops 2 Players Trolled! }}